Snow Day
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: A oneshot for Aria-in-Atsume. Bakura muses over snow and Ryou shows him the benefits of a snow day. Heavy Yaoi, Fluffy, BxR Tendershipping , Lemony, AU. Hope you enjoy! R&R!


**This is a oneshot written for Aria-in-Astume. I hope that it's sweet and smutty enough for you! ^_^ If it's not what you were looking for, just let me know and I'll try again.**

* * *

**Snow Day**

This world has such strange customs. Why would they want to stay _inside_ on such a magnificent day? I'm sitting staring out the window of Ryou's apartment with a puzzled look on my face. Outside the ground is coated in soft white powder that reminds me of Ryou's hair. They call it snow, but to me it's a foreign concept. There is no such thing in Egypt. I have never felt cold like this before, and I find myself interested in the fluffy "snow". I wanted to go inspect it, and if it angered me perhaps send it to the Shadow Realm, but Ryou stopped me with a horrified look on his face.

"You can't go out there! You'll catch your death in this weather! You're not even wearing a coat, you'll freeze!" I was baffled by his strong reaction. Certainly this glittering mess of white couldn't be _that_ dangerous! If it was then perhaps I should go send it to the Shadow Realm for endangering my Hikari. But, no, Ryou insisted that I remain inside where it was warm. I almost laughed at his concern, but I found it too endearing to crush. And so I allowed myself to be ushered back to the fireplace and sat down. The only thing worthwhile about this day was that Ryou had stayed home from school today. That was always a bonus, rare but possible.

"So are you going to explain why I should be running in fear from that powder? Or should I just assume it's your overactive phobias at work again?" Ryou huffed at the mention of his phobias, but otherwise just shrugged at the question.

"It's just snow. You shouldn't be afraid of it, but it's not a good idea to go frolicking in it without a coat. It's very cold outside, you see. You're not used to it yet." I had to growl menacingly at Ryou as he used the word 'frolicking'. The King of Thieves does _not_ frolic. He merely sneaks forward, identifies the enemy, and kills it or sends it to the Shadow Realm. No _frolicking_ involved.

"Well whatever. Why are you home today? I thought the idea of missing school was treason in your books." Ryou smiled and turned on the TV to our right. There was a weather bulletin running across the bottom of the screen. School cancelled due to heavy snow. Ra, is everyone around it a complete child? No lessons were cancelled in Egypt because it was a little hot! Nor cold! It had to be the apocalypse, a flood, or that the town was being conquered by me to have lessons cancelled for the children of Egyptian cities. Then again, people Ryou's age would already be married or working, which only left the apocalypse as a reason to not go to work. But I suppose that these irrational fears of modern day people have their uses. I get to spend a whole day with my little Hikari, without _any_ of those disgustingly good-natured friends of his. Or the fucking Pharaoh. I always have to _hide_, like a slave or a rat, when they come over! The King of Thieves should have no reason to hide! But Ra knows I don't want to be ushered back into a closet for several hours… Again.

I was startled out of my musings by Ryou suddenly cuddling into my side. I looked down at my Light and found his usually innocent eyes sparkling with lust. "You know Bakura, I'm kind of cold. I think we should get closer to warm each other up." A smirk found its way to my face and I wrapped my arms around Ryou and pulled him on top of me. I laid back on the sofa and brought him up to lay on my chest. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and I purred deeply to let him know I approved. With a flick of my wrist I discarded the blanket wrapped around Ryou's shoulders. He sat up slightly to meet my eyes, a delicious flame burning in their auburn core.

Licking my lips, I grabbed the front of Ryou's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. The first one was quick and chaste, but it was quickly replaced by searing open-mouthed kisses. Ryou's tongue timidly played with mine while I coaxed him into a state of blazing lust. He pulled back for a moment to strip off his shirt and I ran my hands up his sides, feeling the perfectly toned yet not _too_ masculine chest of my Hikari. His body was just the right amount of both masculinity and femininity to appeal to me. My body was nearly a mirror of his, but subtle changes made my body much more masculine than feminine. He moaned lightly as my hand tweaked his left nipple, playing with it until it peaked. I watched as he bit it soft lower lip in an attempt to quite his moans. I would love to hear him let loose, but we've already had complaints from the neighbors on all sides, left, right, up, and down.

As I continued to toy with the left nipple, I rose up and captured its blushing twin. Ryou gasped and moaned quietly to himself as I assaulted both buds. After the right nipple had been teased thoroughly by my tongue I switched and started on the left. Ryou's small hands fisted in my hair tightly, begging me as silently as possible to continue. By the time I was done, both tiny peaks glimmered in the firelight. I switched our positions, pushing Ryou onto his back with me above him. Ryou, strangely enough, prefers to have me over him, and I couldn't be happier to comply. He was still gasping as I stripped us of the rest of our clothes. He always marvels at how I can do things without his noticing, but he never takes his own adorable unawareness into consideration.

Finally naked, I could start to feel the slight bite of cold to the air, but I brushed it off and continued on with my little Ryou. I trailed my tongue along his abdomen, dipping into his navel to send shivers up his spine. "B-Bakura!" He is so sensitive to tongue play. I licked one of the flawless ridges of his hips and caused him to cry out softly. I lean back slightly to admire my Hikari's lovely body. So _pale_. He reminds me of moonbeams… with snow for hair perhaps. I couldn't help my wild streak as I nibbled lightly along his shaft. "AH! Bakura! Ugh, mmm." Oh the sweet sounds he can produce. I have always had a thing for vocal lovers.

Already anxious to get on to the real thing, I pressed a firm kiss to the slightly moist tip of his need and sat up completely. Ryou groaned in disappointment but didn't say anything. I cast a quick glance around the room, searching for the bottle of lubricant that we make sure to have in every room. I couldn't find it and I started to grow annoyed. "Down here, love." I looked down at Ryou and saw him holding up a small bottle of lubricant that I had never seen before. I lifted the bottle to my face and inspected it. Cinnamint, causes delicious friction with a slight warming sensation and an added pepperminty sensitivity, completely edible and wonderfully flavored. A great gift to spice up those cold winter nights. Use responsibly. A wide grin spread itself over my face and I looked back to my blushing Hikari. "Early Christmas present." I leaned down and fiercely captured his lips. Such a considerate Hikari I have.

Suddenly excited to new heights, I spread the lubricant over my fingers and smirked at the immediate warmth and tingling. Ryou blushed crimson and spread his legs wide. My fingers went in search of that sweet little entrance. When they found it, I slipped one in. Ryou moaned beautifully, already accustomed to this routine. I knew Ryou wouldn't be angry if I rushed this a bit, he knows I can get a little impatient. Besides he was already a moaning mess by the third finger. Satisfied with his relaxed state, I pulled out the fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube again. I made quick work of lathering my erection, hissing as the warmth and peppermint kicked in. Ryou wasn't much better as he writhed on the sofa.

I locked eyes with Ryou, taking one of his hands in mine, as I slid in fluidly. We are a fairly active couple, but still it hurts my tight little Hikari. Luckily the pain is fleeting as I thrust rhythmically into him. Soon his moans are loud and needy. "Please Bakura. Ra! Give me more. Please yami! My Thief King. Ugh, more! Faster…!" I love when he is begging for me. I lean down and kiss him heatedly, still swiftly hitting his prostate with every thrust of my hips. I could feel the heat building between us at a rapid pace. Soon I lost coordination, giving into the heat. I thrusted as fast I could, driving myself in deeper and faster. Ryou pleaded and writhed beneath me.

The heat spiked with a particularly well aimed thrust and suddenly I felt Ryou shudder violently under me. His body became like a vice around me and I growled in release. We held each other as the tremors racked our bodies. Ryou was sobbing by the end of it and I just collapsed on top of him. His innocent little face buried itself in my shoulder and rode out the harsh waves of his orgasm. I licked his neck lavishly; content to lie like this for the rest of the day. But as Ryou calmed down I started to fear I was crushing him, so I flipped us and held him on my chest.

"That was amazing. Good thing I bought several bottles of that stuff. Did you like it Bakura?" I smiled up at his soft, blushing face. He was so innocent after sex. I have adapted my pattern to include 'post-coital cuddling' just for him.

"It was perfect Ryou. I loved it, Hikari. You know what I like." Ryou nodded shyly and pressed his cheek to the place where my heart beat loudly. The warmth of the room was comforting and I found myself suddenly preferring the heat to the colder temperatures outside. I smiled at my sleepy little Ryou. "So did I warm you up?" Ryou looked at me from his lazily draped position on my chest and smiled.

"Yeah you did. Thank you Bakura. I love you." It was now my turn to blush. I raised a hand and scratched my head.

"No problem. It's my duty to please you, Hikari. And I love you too…" The last part was muttered quietly, but Ryou smiled brightly anyway. He nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. Within a moment he was sleeping peacefully. I pulled him closer and nuzzled my face into his hair. I have my snow right here, _and_ I can stay warm while I enjoy it.


End file.
